


Ain't my fault (you keep turning me on)

by CasIdunn (Idunn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/CasIdunn
Summary: Un romance compli, para Alexia y Kechu, mis beta-reader favoritas! Las quiero con el alma muñecas!(Y si alguien tiene curiosidad, la lista de Spotify con las canciones usadas para nombrar los capítulos: https://open.spotify.com/user/mnmillaman/playlist/5Aq0T1AngJTtZ7wL9DIqYE )





	1. You can run free (I won't hold it against you)

Se había pasado toda la mañana esquivándola. Una tarea bastante sencilla ya que ella traía hoy sus botas favoritas; cuero negro y múltiples hebillas que tenían una cadencia muy particular. 

Él se había entrenado para descubrir sus sonidos. Pero lo usual era seguirlos. Era la primera vez que huía en otra dirección cada vez que la oía venir.

Huir era una palabra muy fuerte? Nah. Siempre tuvo cierto gusto por lo dramático después de todo.  
Y sería mucho más sencillo creer que no estaba huyendo si no fuera por el mini ataque cardíaco que tuvo cuando bajó un piso y se la cruzó de frente en la escalera.

"Hola, todo bien?" le dijo ella, una sonrisa de impecable lipstick y escote de vértigo.

Él murmuró una respuesta indescifrable y se escondió en el baño de la planta baja hasta que se le pasó el susto.

"Todo sería mucho más sencillo si me pudiera acordar que pasó la otra noche" le dijo a su doble del espejo, pálido y sudoroso.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así con ella. Pero la vez anterior... De la vez anterior se acordaba. Se acordaba de hecho hasta ahora. La memoria de su mano en la suya, secarle las lágrimas con un beso... Hay cosas que no se olvidan.

Pero su primer recuerdo de esa noche es despertar la mañana siguiente en la cama sin su mujer y con una notita sobre la mesa de luz. "Acordate de la boleta".  
Era muy Luisina eso. Una mina linda, práctica. Rubia, de rasgos afilados y sonrisa dulce. Le gustaba la misma música que a él. Odiaba las nueces. Creía en fantasmas.  
Y hacia tres años que él cargaba la culpa que le movía el piso otra mina que no era Luisina.

Obvio que Lu no se merece eso. Ella, después de todo, dejo a su familia y se mudó con él de vuelta a su Roca natal. Le plancha la ropa y le gusta besarle en la nariz después de pintarse los labios. 

"Pero cuando estoy con ella me siento diferente".

El espejo no contesta. Pero su reflejo lo mira con cierta... Decepción? Siempre se sintió un mejor tipo que los demás.

Es evidente que no es tan así.

_________________________________

Los ojos se le cierran y le duelen los pies. Pero se sienta en una silla y se toma una cerveza mientras la mira bailar. Hay algo hipnótico en sus caderas que no entiende; tienta a tocar para sentir el ritmo que le hace vibrar los huesos. La música le retumba en los oídos y se le cierra el pecho mientras las manos de ella parecen pájaros en el aire.  
"Cierro los ojos. Es un momento no más." murmura para sí.

Las manos de Mariana están calientes. "Estas bien? Te llevo a tu casa si querés", le susurra ella al oído.  
Si, llevame a mi casa, le ruega él. No doy más de cansancio. Ni siquiera está seguro de haber hablado, pero ella lo entiende, ya que se abriga y agarra su cartera mientras él se despide de los otros.

" Tené cuidado de irte para tu casa, vos! No vaya a ser que lo secuestres al pobre Alejandro y termine despertándose en otra cama!" le dice su compañero de oficina a ella.

Mariana se ríe.

"A Ale no le va a pasar nada que él no quiera, no te preocupes! Prometo llevárselo derechito hasta la casa. Después ya no me hago cargo."

Mariana lo agarra del brazo y lo sube al auto. Espera que se abroche el cinto, lo que toma una eternidad. 

Cierra los ojos y escucha arrancar el auto. Se deja llevar.

Afuera el frío, la luna y las estrellas.

______________________________________

Es agotador llegar a su casa. Luisina sigue en la clínica. Hoy tiene guardia, lo que significa que va llegar después de las diez de la noche. Alejandro abre la heladera, la cierra, se pide una pizza Margarita (en contra de las indicaciones de su médico, que le dice que ya no está para esas cosas) y mientras espera el delivery, le da de comer a los perros y se cambia. 

Cuando cambia la camisa azul por una chomba que ya vio mejores épocas, una marca en el pecho le llama la atención.

Justo debajo de la tetilla izquierda, tiene un moretón. No se hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera porque duele un poco. Se toca con el dedo y el dolor le flashea la memoria.


	2. Feeling the tension, feeling the stress (I have a notion that I want to confess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se va complicando la trama y tenemos un poco de backstory!

(4 semanas antes)

"Que? No, no.... Repetime porque no entendí que boludez me dijiste" soltó él, desde la penumbra de la cocina donde ella lo había arrastrado, diciéndole que tenían que hablar seriamente. 

Los cachetes le ardían. Sus manos temblaban, y desde un punto recóndito de su alma, se avergonzó porque al oler su perfume y mirar sus ojos, también se había... Bueno, sólo digamos que no toooda su sangre se le había ido a las mejillas.

Ella estaba seria. Bueno, tan seria como podría llegar a estarlo. Mariana no es una persona seria por naturaleza. Pero en ese momento estaba así: seria, linda y dura, como un diamante. Sus palabras lo cortaron.

"Dije que te tenés que cuidar de no ponerte tan en pedo en las fiestas de la ofi. Quedaste como el orto, boludo! Ni idea que pensarán los demás, pero tuviste suerte. Si yo fuera otra persona, me tomaria en serio las boludeces que haces y todo terminaría para el carajo, viste?" le dijo ella, clavándole una mirada fría.

Alejandro se sintió enrojecer aún más. Lo cierto es que no había tomado mucho esa noche... Pero nadie se había dado cuenta, evidentemente.

Mariana se giró para irse. Y después se volvió a decirle una última cosa.  
"Si me seguís jodiendo así, te vas a ligar un beso. Yo te aviso. Atenete a las consecuencias después, ok?"

Cuando finalmente ella se fue, Ale se preparó una taza de té con manos temblorosas. No le gustaba el té. Pero cualquier cosa para evitar volver a esa oficina y los ojos conocedores de... Todos, por lo que parecía. Se llevó el té a su escritorio en silencio y lo tomo sin azúcar, y no le volvió a hablar en toda la mañana.

Cuando llegó a su casa, los perros lo recibieron con ladridos y saltos. Su mujer no estaba, pero le había dejado comida en la heladera. Medallones de zapallo y pechuga de pollo al romero. Un horror.

Llamó al delivery por una pizza y mientras esperaba, miró las actualizaciones de su perfil. Dos fotos nuevas, diez noticias compartidas y un poema nuevo.

Apenas vio el encabezado, cerró Facebook y comió antes de cualquier cosa. Comió mirando la tele y apurado, sin prestar atención a nada, excepto al teléfono que le quemaba en el bolsillo. Tiró la pizza que sobro a los perros y escondió la caja en la basura, no fuera a ser que Luisina la encontrara. Finalmente se cambió para "dormir" la siesta, a pesar que estaba seguro que de dormir iba a haber poco.

Tibiecito desde su nido de frazadas, abrió Facebook de nuevo, mirando primero la hermosa foto con la que ella había decorado su post, y luego, con agonizante lentitud, como para no perderse nada, su poema.

"Te veo ahí parado en la puerta y me duele.

Es el lugar perfecto! Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos. No tan cerca que tus manos se tienten a tocarme, ni tan lejos que mi mirada furtiva no pudiera alcanzarte.

Vas y venís y me enloquecés. Se lo que querés porque yo siento lo mismo. Necesito tenerte cerca, necesito mirarte y escucharte. Si tan solo cedieras, si tan solo aflojaras esa máscara de corrección que te asfixia... Pero la pelota está en tu cancha.

Yo ya te dije que te amo.

Que mas querés de mí?"


	3. Take me to the sea, take me to the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que Alejandro piensa cuando está solo...

Es todo demasiado rutinario, piensa Alejandro: levantarse temprano para llevar a su mujer a la clínica, llegar temprano al trabajo y esperar que lleguen todos (Mariana siempre llega primero), trabajar mucho, tomarse un café, salir del trabajo, (buscar a Mariana con la mirada antes de irse), llegar a casa y dar de comer a los perros y comer lo que sea que Luisina le haya dejado de comer en la heladera, ir al campo a la tarde los fines de semana y durante la semana, tiene actividades del club. A la noche, ver un rato a su mujer, ver un poco de tele o leer y después dormir hasta el otro día.

A veces, durante el día y a veces también a la noche,   
la stalkea. No tooodos los días porque a veces está ocupado.

O le da culpa.

Ella brilla en cada foto que se saca. Quizá es un selfie, o una foto del perrito, o un paisaje. La mirada con la que ella mira el mundo lo fascina.

Especialmente como lo mira a él.

No siempre es igual; a veces sus ojos lo invitan, otras veces lo miran cómplice.

Las veces que ella lo mira y no lo ve... Esas se siente desaparecer.

Así que cuando se siente especialmente ansioso o invisible, la busca. Su mirada lo transforma, lo convierte en un entero cuando era sólo medio o quizá un cuarto.

Las veces que no puede dormir, acostado en la oscuridad, piensa en como lo mira ella. Ella está más que un poco enamorada de él, de eso está seguro. Pero a diferencia de él, ella es más joven, linda y libre.

Libre! Que palabra de mierda, piensa él, tapándose de nuevo. Se da vuelta y mira a su mujer, que duerme el sueño de los exhaustos.

No se acuerda cuando fue la última vez que hicieron algo juntos, y ya de sexo ni hablar. Lu trabaja mucho y hasta tarde. Seguramente pasa más tiempo con sus compañeros de trabajo que él.

Hace poco le dijo que quería casarse. Que ya hace diez años que están juntos y que es ridículo que todavía no se hayan casado. Él le contestó que no era creyente y casarse es una estupidez, que en sociedad él es su marido tanto como ella es su mujer, y para que se van a casar si solo es gastar plata al pedo.

Estuvieron una semana sin hablarse. Él no noto tanto la diferencia.

Diez días más tarde él empezó los trámites para hacer la unión civil.

_________________________________

Sueña y duerme. Sueña con ella.  
En sus sueños es libre. Libre para acercarse lo más que puede. Ella tiene sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los de él están alrededor de su cintura. El aroma de su cuello es divino.

Bailan. Ella le pregunta cuál de nosotros es el imán y cuál es el metal? No le contesta pero es obvio.

Ella siempre fue un imán para él.

No puede pasar un día sin tocarla. Últimamente se siente un poco más atrevido de lo normal. Le aterra pensar que ella sabe lo muerto que está con ella, pero seguramente si fuera así, ella sería diferente, no?

La última vez que estuvieron en la oficina, él le tocó el cuello para "mostrarle" lo frías que estaban sus manos. El recuerdo solamente le alcanza para calentarse.

Si le pide un beso, se lo daría o se horrorizaría? Se habrá dado cuenta? Que cada vez que la toca es porque la mira y no puede más? Que las manos le duelen de las ganas que le tiene? Que se emborracha para tener una excusa para cantarle al oído las canciones más cursis del mundo? Que se olvida de quien es y quienes lo rodean cada vez que la tiene cerca?

O se está muriendo por ella y ella no lo sabe?  
O peor, no le importa?


	4. And you are so sweet (from your head to your feet)

Le es muy difícil recordar como se conocieron con Mariana: hay un recuerdo muy vago en su mente de un recital, una noche de humo y alcohol; ella tenía el pelo largo y oscuro. Una sonrisa brillante, justo como ahora. 

Pero no volvió a pensar en ella hasta la mañana que se la encontró en la esquina de su nuevo trabajo. Él era su nuevo compañero.

No puede recordar mucho de esos tres años. Ufff, tres años ya? No hay momento clave donde diga "cuidado, no te vas a enamorar". Si recuerda una mañana donde todos comían torta en una de las oficinas; era el cumpleaños de alguien y ella tenía tarta de frutilla en una mano y una cuchara en la otra. 

Él estaba concentradísimo mirando como ella comía con tanto placer, saboreando la crema y riéndose con sus amigos al lado. Le hizo desear estar a él también ahí, cerca de su risa y de su calor. En un momento los ojos de ella encontraron su mirada y la vio sonrojarse ante su atención. Se sintió un pelotudo, pero no supo porque en ese momento.

Dos días más tarde soñó con ella por primera vez y entendió todo.  
______________________________________________________

Alejandro no suele soñar ni mucho menos recordar sus sueños; por lo general si sueña es porque algo lo tiene particularmente estresado y su mente necesita procesar la fuente de su ansiedad de alguna manera.  
Este sueño no era nada como esos.

Ella está hecha de dulzura y curvas. Como la dulzura de su cuello y la curva de sus caderas. Como la forma en que la luz rebota en su piel blanca como porcelana, sus pecas que se ven incluso con el maquillaje si uno está suficientemente cerca. Si lo abraza, sus pechos son suaves y cálidos y grandes... No sería la primera vez que piensa en como sería apretarlos con sus manos, como le llenarían las palmas y si ella le dejaría morder lo que sobresalga. Su panza es una curva suave donde quiere apoyar sus manos; tocar todo su cuerpo es como una obsesión.

Ella lo deja (se dará cuenta? Acaso quiere lo mismo que él?) tocarla bastante. Es tocar su mano si se cruzan en el pasillo, un simple toque en el hombro o en la espalda si quiere su atención, el brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras ella pasa su brazo por su cintura. Un par de veces le tocó el pelo, a pesar de que sabe que ella lo detesta. 

Ama sus manos, que son suaves y cálidas. Ella siempre lo deja estar cerca y sus manos lo rozan y lo tocan y lo apretan, aunque sea por un segundo.

Es como una inyección de adrenalina.

En sus sueños, ella le besa el cuello y le desabotona la camisa. Sueña con ella de rodillas, o apretada contra la pared de la cocina. Sueña con su pelo corto rozándole los muslos, mientras ella lo besa y lo apreta y lo lame hasta que grita.

En sus sueños él le quita lentamente la ropa, delante de todo el mundo. Mostrándoles a los demás que ella es suya, marcándola con unas y dientes.

Suele soñar con ella, pero aprendió a apretar los dientes y a ahogar sus gemidos contra la almohada.

Está seguro de haber murmurado su nombre en sueños más de una vez y no sabe si Lu lo entendió o no, pero la segunda vez que le reprochó "quien es esa Mariana que te etiqueta en Facebook" la culpa lo hizo borrarla de sus amigos.

No es culpa de ella si su mejor orgasmo en semanas fue en sueños con su compañera de trabajo.  
_______________________________________________________

Lu sabe que le pasa algo. O no sabe? Es difícil saber con su mujer a veces.

Luisina es una persona que se esfuerza mucho por mantener la paz. Va a todas las cenas con su familia sin quejarse, a pesar que estos se la pasan reprochando "y para cuando los nietos? Podrías haber sido médica con todo lo que sabes, nena, tendrías que haber estudiado más" y similar. Lu siempre está a dieta, va regularmente al gimnasio (no como él), va cada tres semanas a la peluquería a hacerse las raíces y se viste bien hasta para acompañarlo al campo.

Cuando la mira mientras ella duerme, siente que está con una extraña. No tiene idea de que le preocupa o si ella está descontenta con la vida que llevan. Lu siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara y una farmacia completa en la cartera. Luisina es de las que para a mirar si ve un gato en la calle, y se emociona con los documentales de Animal Planet.

Sería muy fácil enamorarse de su mujer, piensa él, mientras se da vuelta para mirar la pared. Lástima que él ya no es esa clase de hombre.


	5. And I know she'll be the death of me (at least we'll both be numb)

Ella no es linda. Es horrible.

Es, en principio, un toqueciiito más alta que él, y eso le molesta. Sobremanera.  
Las mujeres lindas son altas, pero no taaan altas.

Y es grandota.

(OK, es gorda! Es gorda.)

Hombros amplios, espalda ancha. Caderas amplias, un culo grande y piernas grandes, como columnas.  
Tiene brazos gordos, muslos... gordos. Como si fueran hogazas de pan levándose.

Tiene panza. (No le da verguenza?) Tiene una panza redonda. Como... como algo con curva, no sabe bien qué, quizá como una pelota? Nah. Su panza es suave - no es que la hubiera tocado o nada parecido, excepto por casualidad, por supuesto - así que no sabe bien.

Tiene unas manos grandes de dedos delicados. Unas muñecas donde apenas se notan los huesos - la mayor parte de su estructura es como suele ser ella, o sea, suave. O, o, no sé, blanda?

Suave es algo que asocia a Mariana. Blanda? No tanto.

Tiene una cara redonda de facciones delicadas. Si no fuera tan gorda sería...linda. Incluso atractiva.

No le gusta pensar en sus tetas. Si, tiene. Bastante. O mucho. No, no mucho. Mariana es armoniosa.

Tiene una cinturita, o sea que parece un reloj de arena - Mucho arriba, mucho abajo, un espacio en el medio como para abrazarla...

NO!

No está pensando en eso, OK?

No es ese tipo de persona. Primero porque Mariana y él son amigos, a pesar que ella ya no le cuente tantas cosas como antes.

Antes de lo de Pablo.

Pablo es un chabón con el que Mariana curtía, o algo. Sabe que ellos se veían, porque ella ya había venido un par de veces radiante después de un fin de semana, y era obvio que... nada, lo había visto.

Recuerda haber espiado algunas fotos que ella se sacó seguro ese finde. La maga de las selfies, esa es Mariana. Siempre sale bien, de una u otra manera.

Esa cara de ella... piel radiante, sonrisa delicada, y un aire de felicidad terrible.

Una foto horrenda, en resumen.

Alejandro tiene una tablet que usa para leer, por lo general, y que se ocupa de mantener muy lejos de su mujer. A veces, baja fotos del Facebook de ella y le gusta mirarlas cuando tiene un momento libre.

Para acordarse de su cara. Para mirarla un poquito.

Ultimamente está haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no prestarle demasiada atención.

Ella llama la atención, siempre. Habla fuerte y se mete en conversaciones ajenas, metiendo bocado donde nadie la llamó. Cuenta chistes boludos, hace referencias a películas o bandas que nadie conoce.

Es, en resumen, una pesada.

Sabe mucho de muchas cosas, eso sí. Y conoce a mucha gente, que la saluda como si fuera la parienta perdida o algo.

Mariana ama los abrazos. De todo el mundo. Otra cosa que le da verguenza ajena. Ella toca, besa y abraza a esos que considera sus amigos. Le gusta andar colgada del cuello de sus amigas o del brazo de sus amigos, o quizá no se da cuenta y te toca el brazo, o la mano, o la cintura.

Ella te ve y te aprieta, te besa, te toca. Es... es muy Mari eso.

Un par de veces estuvo del otro lado de uno de sus abrazos. Cuando Mariana te abraza, pone toda la energía y todo el cuerpo. Es como que te abrace una nube esponjosa, llena de energía.

Lo irrita ver como ella habla con otros. O abraza o besa o toca o presta atención a otros, en general. Es como un cachorro de labrador, esperando atención.

Alejandro la mira y le da verguenza que ella sea tan así.

Tan táctil y tan, no sé, atenta con todos.

No puede ser que esta mina sea tan boluda, tan confiada. Siempre le pasa lo mismo, como con los tipos.

La boluda va, los llama, los ve, se entrega, y la dejan pagando como la boluda que es.

No se dá cuenta que tiene que ser más cuidadosa? Que no siempre va a estar la gente que la quiere y se preocupa por ella (como él), que le tiene la vela, que la escucha, que la ve llorar, que lee los mensajes y que le dice quien es bueno para ella y quien no?

No hay todavía un tipo del que ella le haya contado que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

No hay, no existe. Mariana es demasiado confiada, demasiado lanzada.

Siempre se termina dando contra el piso y es él el que tiene que juntar los pedazos. Siempre.


End file.
